Wandering
by Xrosulya
Summary: If he was granted a second chance… a second chance for his own happy ending?… Let it be…
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I love Gremma plot and I would love Graham to be back from the dead, him and Emma to eventually be together and it to be True Love. But, as long as that's not happening… at least yet… and I still want a happy ending for him, so I attempted at this…**

**But it's not Gremma fic. No Emma here. Not her. An OC.  
**

Pre-summary

_Huntsman wakes up in the woods with his wolf by his side and no memories of Storybrooke. It's like if the night before, when he barely managed to fall asleep after another never-ceasing excruciation in Regina's hands only to be back tortured in his nightmares - it made no much difference - then he's up under the shade of grand trees, under open blue sky, on the ground cold and moist, but it's all home. It's his home. And he's free._

_It, though, takes him time to believe that's not a delusion… the sweetest delusion made up by Regina as a new pervert torment for him… But it feels so real. And with hour after hour, day after another he finally dares to acknowledge it doesn't only feel that way. It is so._

_And it's all right… 'Till a stranger tumbles down to his feet… _

* * *

He witnessed desperation clawed hold of her. But no matter how it tried, no matter what she said, strengths and her stubborn amusing prudence were anchored fast inside.

"That's life. About survival. And sacrificing one life for another," who but not he knows exactly, so he means every word.

"Nice philosophy," she sneers. "And, yeah, I've listened to the course of biology: food chain and blah-blah-blah."

His eyes are wide in incomprehension and at her shrewishness like if he faces that for first time. But no, it's the second day he was roving the woods in that odd company of hers. _Why in the world, whose tricky joke was that, that out of the blue he was bumped by such a weird human being?_ And he couldn't just leave her there… he couldn't… because, surprisingly, he saw so much alike him in her.

"Wolf's your brother, a sacred creature for you, right?' she is determined to gain her point and make him understand. "So why a rabbit can't be my brother? A hart can't be my brother? A squirrel…"

"You can't make the whole wood your brotherhood!" he cuts her off, irritation and laugh in his voice, but he still tries to put it as calm as possible.

"Why not?" she resents.

"Because then you will be starved to death," he reminds her with more concern behind his words, "And that will be one long tortuous death."

She pouts and muses, and for a second he hopes she finally heard him, but then she speaks again, or rather grumbles, "Then let it be. And let little animals breed and live long and happy."

* * *

"Try it. Please. It's like chicken. You don't mind chicken, right?" he hands her a fresh-fried, fresh-killed piece of what an hour ago used to be a full of life wildfowl unwittingly strolling about the clearing.

He as if reads her mind, "I checked it, he's too young to have his own family, so nobody's going to miss him, but he's full-grown to serve as a fine dish."

_Is he mocking her?_ She could give back a wicked smile, but the third day of hunger swept away her termagancy. Better say, literally starved it. He, nevertheless, keeps questioning himself, why she makes tending for her so challenging. _And why does he endeavour and care in the first place?_ But he does.

"He reconciled himself to his fate. He died so you may live. Take his sacrifice as an honour. Don't let it be in vain."

No, some grains of mischief still remained as she smirks while closing her eyes. "A perfect elogy on a fowl," she says.

Bracing up, she can't see him gleefully smiling back. Barbed remarks or naive and amusing statements of hers, that's what it did to him. Made him smile. Ingenuously. And the warmth filled his heart and spread… _Oh, his heart…_

Hesitant, she, though, takes it and stares at the piece of meat, comprehending his words or apologizing to a fowl, well, he doesn't know but he keeps silent. No more blandishment and pushing.

Shaky she bites it, tastes it slowly, then once more… God, she eats it and he exhales in relief. Still not looking up at him, but before she finishes he offers her another piece.

"All for now. Better drink after. Too much food on a famished stomach won't make good either. We'll leave the rest for the night." He puts out a fire and begins to pack so they could continue their march. In the same direction of uncertainty.

No, he knew the woods well. There's nothing he knew better, nothing he needed else, it was his home… but not hers… And so, frankly speaking, he had no idea where they were aiming to and how he could actually help her, unless no to let her die here.

He catches a glimpse of her before she raises up and heads away. And that expression of hers insults him, wiping off the cheer from his little victory… their little victory over her naughty character.

He follows her concerned but the same time is afraid to interfere, when she hides behind a thick old tree. Leaning against it, she can't stop tears from falling silently and only gestures him with a hand 'leave me alone', as he finds her.

She turns away from him. How damn tired she is. She wants normal food, and chocolate, and alcohol to forget all that hell, but before - it's shower, or better hot bath, and finally so cosy bed… But she's not getting it… ever... _For what sins she was sent here? What is this place? What is that damn Enchanted Forest? Is it purgatory?_

The last is the best explanation. _And what is she supposed to do then… to move on… away from here? Or she stuck… they stuck…_

She turns her head to see him still standing near the tree and squinting at her with worry in his eyes. _Well, maybe not everything in this situation is so unpleasant and desperate._

"So what… and you're gonna kill off all fowls around just for me… to just feed me?" she corrects, a playful tone is in her voice again.

This time she beholds his beautiful smile, him faltering and trying to figure out how to answer her in the same spirit. But there is no need for that. She knows he'll take care of her no matter what…


	2. Chapter 2

She clings to him at nights. The very first time it took him totally aback. He understood, it's cold and everything, but couldn't sleep again, uncomfortable and strained at her closeness. At any human closeness, especially since…

But then he began to like it. Surprisingly fast. Enjoyed her peaceful sleep, this defenceless pure heart next to his…

First days in the woods, after he realized that's not a Regina's trick, but still was too good to be truth, the same thought she now kept repeating ran through his mind and seemed sane - he's dead. He eventually died, freed himself and it's his heaven. Heaven.

But then she tumbled down right in front of him… so lost, so scared… assuming she died, proclaiming it's hell… Hell.

_So what's the truth? _The Enchanted Forest, whether it's a real one or his imagined heaven, is already not the same. And that strange flying creature…_ Is it a demon? Is it a demon capturing souls? Is her soul is not supposed to be here with his, that's why it attacked her? So is it just a damned abandoned place somewhere between hell and heaven? Where he had to be alone… even alone with his brother… but forever?_

That perspective doesn't gladden at all. _That's an illusion of freedom. Illusion of home. Illusion of happiness._

_And what if the demon comes back?_ He embraces her, pulling her closer. _What if he won't be able to save her this time? Where will it take her? And whether one day it returns after him?_

As the sun barely rises and he wakes up next to her still peacefully dreaming and his wolf calling him for a morning hunt, he drives those thoughts away. And she stays unaware of the things disturbing his sleep as well as of her closeness delighting him.

* * *

The water is cooler than she'd wish. Not a shower, not a hot bath, but still. A stream descending in a little pond and continuing its run back as a river.

"You're not looking!" she reminds him as he's sitting over the rocks which keep the pond in its form as it is.

"I don't," he smirks at this funny human creature while she bathes. Only his brother keeps a sharp eye on a naked and furless company of theirs.

She washes her blouse and underwear, then her hair and sinks into the water, relaxed. It soothes the weary body, the noise of the river with birds singing soothers her aching-for-home heart. _Okay, at this point it could be all not so bad._ She could pretend it's just an extreme kind of vacations. Not an eternity of wandering and surviving in hell-what's-that-place.

"You didn't drown there?" she hears his voice.

"Fine," she assures him, though hiding obvious grief, and then gets up, "Just don't dare to watch!" She spreads her wet clothes on the shore to dry and wraps herself into her knit long cardigan. "Allowed," she calls for him.

"Great. So can I now take a bath?" That's rhetorical as he begins undressing along the way. She, though, can't but jest, "Of course, I'm not going to monopolize the pond." But before she finishes the phase a grin fades away from her face as she watches him brassily flashing and then diving into the water. _Shame_. It was her first thought. _Why did she smash her camera? _Because it doesn't work here. As well as her cellphone. Only a lighter, which originally brought him in shock, was useful.

She casts her gaze down as he's returning barely covering his nudity. "Don't you know about decency?" she tries to sound reproaching and though it works lame but still puzzles him.

"Um…"

He stands aside and her eyes treacherously keek at his body. "Yep, that's what I thought. Get dressed, please."

"I need to dry first," he answers casually as if he doesn't understand her claims and doesn't see her embarrassment.

"Ok, but you know… if you know… just so that you know… people wear clothes for a reason… No, there are several reasons, like comfort, warmth and protection. But also decency. That's what I mean," she finally looks up at him as he's seated, covered but not dressed, and fondles his wolf lying near. She wonders if he listens and if he grasps what's she saying, because so far he pays no attention. So she continues her tirade, "Walking in front of people… I guess, that's what you obviously didn't get used to… but walking in front of people… especially of another sex is inappropriate."

That word stroke as a lightning at the memory…

"I got it… inappropriate… the same as kissing you," he said fixing his gaze at her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was desperate, lost, bewildered, furious, scared. Everything. So perplexed was he, at her emergence, her look, her behavior. Everything.

_That is it – she died. She's dead. _She kept thinking and saying it loud.

_Is it so? _He wondered watching as emotions tore about inside her and then stilled. She was like a driven game frozen and realizing _that is it, the end, _but then made another dash, whether unbelieving or not ready to give up.

And so she jumped from one rebellious side to another of indifference. Back and forth. "Who cares? I don't," whoever she tried to fool as if having accepted 'the fate'… _She died and there's no use trying to change something, no need trying anything at all… _But she kept opposing him and made him doubt and question spirits, _is it really how it is_?

_Is his heart back or he's been deceiving himself? Can he feel something or he fakes it up?_ Next moment he grabbed her, pulled her into him and forwardly kissed her… demanding, craving… demanding and craving to feel…

As soon as their lips parted she looked daggers at him and a slap across his face came to be very feelable. "That's inappropriate!"

* * *

_Whatever, Huntsman. _Is it disappointment in her? Like if she's thought of that. Hoped? Kissing him? No. _Inappropriate, that's it. _She wraps herself tighter, however it's not cold, and turns away from him staring at her clothes as if from her gaze they will dry faster. Anything to dress up and walk on, just not to confront each other this awkward way.

* * *

_And why, if it's the hell, it should be stuck in ancient times? Why can't it be an up-to-date modern hell? _That's what she thought when they reached an old abandoned village. _An ignorant mowgli-type guy is one thing… but… Ok, enough grumbling. It's better than a shelter in the woods or even the lack of it. It's getting better..._

They chose a house and settled. First night under the roof. First night on something resembling a bed. There, actually, were two of those at the opposite walls. So that also was the first night separate.

"You're not sleeping?" he asks as she tosses and sighs again.

"And why you not?" She didn't know he was awake as he was completely silent and still. Maybe that is what bothers her. She tried to ignore him through the day – and why then? – playing self-sufficient and he preferred not to object. _Is it a big deal? He doesn't have to babysit her. He doesn't._

"I'm not used to… stay inside the walls," more than that, it brought yet vivid memory of his last imprisonment . "And what is your excuse?"

She's quiet for long, so he thinks no answer will follow.

"What is after? Tomorrow? And after tomorrow? Where are we going? Why?... And you don't have to stay with me. I'm a burden. You know that. You don't need it… We got used to different things, you see? We're so different. There's nothing keeping you… And I don't want it… And if you care whether I'll die from hunger, or rather how soon… then I don't… I don't care… 'Cause we're already dead… That's my kind of hell…" she takes a longer pause before concluding, "So go. Go. 'Cause it's not your kind of hell. It's mine. And you're not allowed in here."

As she speaks last words she feels like banishing a ghost. _Oh, could he be a ghost? A demon or a guide? But whatever._ She just sets him free.

And so he goes. Gets up and gets away, out. Silently. He's gone.

Dread fills her heart and despair plunges its claws into her flesh. _What's now?_ _What's coming after?_

* * *

One negligent step and she's falling. Her life floats before her eyes in milliseconds. But she grasps something, God, she desperately plucks at the roots of the tree on the bluff which is now meters higher and only abyss beneath her. _That is it, the end. _She doesn't know how much time passes, instants or minutes, but arms hurt and eyes get fogged with tears. Even if she could shout for help, she knows it useless. There's nobody there. No need trying... And so she can't hold any longer..._  
_

That is it...

If only it was a nightmare, but it's not...


	4. Chapter 4

He finds her tossing in her sleep. It's not an agony to what he's so familiar. But she's aching to wake up and he strives to solace her sorrows.

"Shhh," he puts one hand on her shoulder with the other comfortingly rubbing her back as he sits at the edge of the bed. _What else can he do? He's not the best reassurance._ In fact, he knows nothing about it. Every time he saw grief in her eyes he got lost for words. He felt her pain but was unaware how to react, how to handle with it, how to ease it. Because in time of his own misery there was nobody for him to do the same.

She shudders and rolls over to face him when he smiles in response to her daze. Then the relief reflects on her face and echoes in his heart.

"Why are you here?" she asks quietly, pulling back into a pillow.

He takes her hands in his, on impulse. And it feels so good. Just marvelous.

His wolf is the closest to him, his family, the only one he is tangled with. While human connection, any relevance to them was humbling. The best he could feel toward them was compassion. The worst - hatred and disgust.

_But she… that is… marvelous…_

"I'm not going anywhere… without you… I won't leave," soft but confident he speaks, then an engaging grin enlightens his face, "So you'll have to become reconciled to my company. There's no other way. I won't leave you… So may all future fallen fowls rest in peace."

That makes her giggle and she squeezes his hands tighter. If he only knew how much she's grateful to him. He's here. He holds hers. He won't let her fall.

* * *

"We'll search around for everything we may need," he halts for a moment, "And we can stay here for a while… or get settled… or move further… As you wish."

"I'm not sure yet," she confides following him.

They check huts one by one, the wolf ahead of them as a trackhound. Though the place is long abandoned, it makes her uncomfortable as they intrude others homes to arrogate whatever they will find useful. But… _Surviving, sacrificing, reconciling. _

"You've been questioning me, when it turns you're not willing to share much about yourself," it's not his style to forward a conversation, especially this sort of one, but he really wants to hear more about her and her life.

"There's nothing actually… to share," she falters. _What she possibly could tell him? _And what's more important, _whether it matters already, what she had or what she was?_

"What about family?" a weird question from his mouth, but yet reasoned, because that concealed part of his soul still sores.

"No family. No even a pet," she watches a wolf gorgeously running across their way.

Before showing astonishment he, though, corrects her, "He's not a pet. And why…"

"Sorry, nobody I could call a family," she cuts him off. "With two legs or four paws… or whatever."

That's true. But nonetheless she could say she was happy. Quite happy. Was. In that her life. Self-sufficient, hopeful, determined. And all that vanished here… So this is she now – lost, miserable, defenseless.

She feels his hand gently grabbing hers, but when she looks up at him he stares back at the road. Yes, she now also has him… to protect her, guide her and cheer her. _Then why she hampers his tries, only complicates everything?_

It's clear to both of them. It's because of the last principle she still challenges – to resign. And honestly, she doubts she will ever be able to do that. But she needs to begin… somehow.

She is here. No matter where and what it means. But she's here. And she can't change it. But she can change something here, she can take the best of it, of what she's left, of what she's given… And she knows where to start.

She forces them to stop and turns to him. At first he frowns, but beholding her smile he unwittingly copies it and his heart beats faster at a contact of their gazes and hands. But she lets it go, releases her hand just to move her arms higher along his body as she pulls closer and he merely gasps realizing the meaning of her words, "You know… it's not inappropriate."

This kiss comes not like the first one. It's conscious, intermutual. It's soft and humble, slowly turning into savoring and tempting, and then into fervent and… he breaks it. He springs back from her, overwhelmed, and infuses her with not less shock and terror.

"I'm sorry," he utters and she watches him turning away and then breaking into a run chased by his wolf.

* * *

**Note: Probably, I should have made it clear before... for those who still read this crap. Ok, no, I like it. At least in my head it definitely looks perfect )**

**We know Graham died. In Storybrooke. When the curse was still on. And we also know that magic works in weird ways. So he could be brought back home, to Enchanted Forest. And with a little reward as his own heart (assuming, it's thanks to the Saviour, even if she's unaware).**

**What about a strange girl ********(still with no name) **from the word without magic. Well, she technically didn't die. But she could have. She was looking the death in the eyes. And if it happened too fast so she even couldn't think or get a scare, then she would die there and there'd be no happy ending. But she had time to grasp the inevitable to happen. ******Her emotions became a trigger that reversed magic (!) and** brought her home to ******Enchanted Forest**. Because that's where she is originally from... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I'll specify it once again. I so would love Graham and Emma to eventually be together. This is how it is supposed to be. No other way. That is how it began, that is how it should end. And if they don't make it happen in the show, then I'll lose my faith in happy endings on tv. **

**No true happy ending in a freaking fairy-tale? Seriously? If not for him, the two most important characters would be dead… His sacrifice is the most generous and the biggest… And still there in Storybrooke he gave his life for nothing. They forgot him so fast. Never ever mentioned him again. Why? WHY?**

**Ops, I digressed… And so, still I dared to dream of a different happy ending for him rather than with Emma, who (only in this story of mine) broke his curse because she's the Saviour, not his True Love.**

* * *

That could not be happening… again. _That's not possible. Twice?! Not possible! _

But he remembered. Images flashed in his head verified by every single emotion along.

_What that means then? What that all means now?_

He leans against a trunk of a tree as he's seated on the moist ground in the woods, prostrate. If the first time when it happened everything just fitted back together, now it splits his world into two. He can't comprehend it. _That's too much, wrong, impossible. _

He takes a pause not to think. Thinking doesn't help as it's such a complete mess there in his head. First he needs to settle his nerves and for that surrender to peacefulness and wisdom of The Nature. It will take time…

* * *

And here she goes again – lost, miserable, defenseless… and in addition to that – so awkwardly stupid. She could smash herself against the wall but his escape left her stonkered. She even can barely be angry with him, can barely make herself try to figure out _why_. _Why he did that? Why he reacted that way? Why she feels so broken?_

She watches the sun declining to the horizon as she sits at the roof of the shack. She didn't want to hide inside, shutting, burying herself, as well as wander idly to and fro what would only make her more annoyed.

It's time to resign now. That's what she is doing. Whatever the reasons to everything, but she accepts it. Whatever it is, she accepts it. Whatever will come, she…

A creature, that flying demon-like creature, lands at the roof of a nearby shack. _A monkey? With wings? _She now can have a proper view of that thing opposite her. It's awating, the same closely watching her.

"Come on," she finally calls out. "Take me. That's what you want. I don't care. Take me."

And the moment the creature is ready to comply with her appeal, jumps to its feet to dash towards her, it shrills in pain when an arrow suddenly pierces its body frightening the demon off, reducing it to a dishonest retreat.

"What the hell are you doing?" he's mad. _How he dares?_

"None of your business, Mowgli. Go back into your jungles," she snaps and, on top of all, he dares to laugh at her as if he understands her sarcasm.

"Get off there," that's not a request. "Or I'll get after you. Anyway, we need to talk."

"Your words mean nothing!" the fury she bottled up now is about to spill all around. "However, I got it, you can take them back as you didn't promise me anything. And didn't have to. But god damn, what the hell was that?! You sprang like from electric shock and then ran away like a coward with your shitty 'I'm sorry'! And now you wanna talk? Why should I care?"

"Because you do," he answers softly.

"I don't!" she almost shouts. "I admit I was such a fool to think… to do… to… damn it… have whatever delusions I had about you. But thank you, you finally made it all clear for me. So there's no need for more talking. Take your pet and go to hell!"

He frowns at that word she referred to his wolf, but he knows she did it deliberately. He still looks at her from beneath and lets a smirk play on his lips as he says calmly, "Get down, you gotta be hungry."

"I'm hungry to sweep away that smile from your face!" It's when she sees his surprise, she realizes she said it loud, and then he repeats all the same easy but already with an instigation in his voice, "Then get down."

And she does. But as soon as her feet reach the ground and she stands in front of him, her advantage in higher position and distance from him is lost, thus previous boldness straight abandons her spirit.

"I know I did hurt you," he ignores her try-it-on-somebody-else-I-don't-care mimic, "But it was not intentional. I would never choose to do it either way... And I know I own you an explanation... But it will be quite intricate…" He ponders while beholding concernment in her eyes, and then it occurs to him, "Did you feel something?"

"Something like what? When?" she's embarrassed by this question.

"When we kissed…"

"Oh, screw you!" she instantly acts up and turns away to leave but he grabs her by the hand.

"Decency, milady," he, nonetheless, stays self-composed, only twinkling gaze and a slight warm smile of his.

"I felt hurt," she gasps. _Why is she saying that? That's not how… it is… She shouldn't show him anyway. _But it is so true and obvious.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes again pulling her close. "Can I have a second chance?"

_For what?_ Her mind is spinning. _A kiss? _"That was your second chance. And you sprinted away form it."

"I dare to object," with a knowing face he clasps his arms around her so she could not escape. "I kissed you first and received a cuff for that… Then you kissed me and, yep, I screwed up, but I claim that wasn't my second chance as a kiss was initiated by you," a wicked grin proves his confidence. "So I ask for it now."

"That's lame," she demurs. _His standpoint is a matter of argument. Still not in his favour_. But, nevertheless, in fact, she doesn't want to argue. She's affected by his presence as well as his spirit, firm and steady, more than before, with that advanced so alluring playful mood. Like if it is a different man now. Improved, or rather complete.

_So what that was? What forced these changes in him? What forced him to run? What forced him to come back?_ He still gives no explanation. And yet she wants to grant him that second chance.

"You didn't need my permission the very first time," she reminds him, all her sauce, though, is gone, and when a gentleman in him is about to speak out she finishes her thought, "You don't need it now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, hey, stop for now. Enough. What is that with you?" she pleads since he's been assailing her with all kind of questions for the past few hours since the morning. Since the morning they woke up together after the first half of the night restless in arms of each other. That part felt so liveful, so loveful.

"I'm sorry. Probably the habit of the job… from the past life," he muses and then acknowledges he still told her nothing. It's not that he forgot to, but just didn't know how to start and interpret it for her. Plus, there are still some obscure moments he has no proper answers for.

"Huh?"

"I was a sheriff. Of a small town in Maine."

"In the past life?" she asks incredulously. "You mean before you died?"

"I didn't. No, wait, I did… but… that's complicated," he gives up. He knows his story, but he understands for her that would be something inconceivable. However, what bothers him more is how she relates to this fairy stuff as it seems she knows and had only one kind of life, that without magic.

"Ok, well, then how about back to the point yesterday when you ran away leaving me heartbroken?"

He pulls her into his embrace, kissing her lips, "I'm so sorry," making an apology for a damn another time.

"So?" she insists.

"I recalled then… My past life," he watches her reaction whether he can say more.

"Mmm, and why that exact moment? Very appropriate," she taunts while still enjoying their closeness.

_Whew, that could be much harder_.

"Have you read fairytales when were a kid?" her expression, whatever it really means, doesn't make him positive about her answer. "Well, do you know or maybe you can guess what is the most powerful magic in any world?"

She looks at him even more bewildered, he suspects as if he tells her he met aliens and was welcomed to their spaceship and travelled with them to their home planet. "What is it all about? How does it make sense?"

"Ok, let's begin from the start," he sithes. "I believe, you already understood it's not an ordinary world. But we are not dead, by the way."

For a second she's completely taken aback, then, though, manages to collect herself, "Do you mean it's like an alternative reality?"

"Let it be. Yeah," he nods. "And this reality is full of magic."

"That fact kind of slipped from me," she mocks again. "I assume, there are weird creatures… and I could believe in that sort of things… I did… I do… That's why I'm afraid of the darkness and don't… didn't watch horror movies with supernatural stuff, I wouldn't be able to sleep then… Yeah, don't laugh at me, Huntsman," she threatens him.

"Graham, by the way. That's my name," those two personalities of his blend and complement each other, he has no problem with that anymore.

"Graham," she repeats it, smiling beamingly, then serious back to the point. "But well, magic? Where?"

"It's not so obvious. Not like you wish something and you get it right away. But it's here, in the air, in some things… and in arms of some human beings…" his voice fades at those memories still sore. Most likely they will always be so, only caged and shifted to the farthest corner of his soul.

"Let it be…" she grudgingly agrees, not dwelling though on the change of his emotions she cognizes. "But what it has to do with you and me?"

A smile afresh illuminates his face, making her heart sink, even causing goose-bumps, so much she senses behind it.

"It has to do with the feeling we share," he finally comes up with wording.

She bites her lip while cataloguing possible variants in her head. _Loneliness, despair, annoyance, grief, weariness… attraction, sexual attraction… Hm… _"What do you mean?"

"I mean this," he leans to kiss her, slowly and affectionately, and tends to prolong, but then she pulls away.

"Ok, I got it," she gets up from the grass as they had this little break from a stroll in the woods, now determined to return to the village, "Sexual attraction. The most powerful thing… Um, magic. You're right." She doesn't see his confuse at first, but then he chuckles, raises and follows her. _Let it be for the nonce._

* * *

"And where are we heading to?" She knew they are not going to stay there for long. And actually as it appears really boring in this world without electricity and different devices and just very uncomfortable without everything she got used to, so walking and cherishing a hope to find something more familiar, more suitable is a better option than vegetating at that abandoned place.

"Probably to the castle…"

"There's a castle?! Oh, yeah, fairy land and blah-blah-blah," she scarcely believed in those his tales. "Are there any real dragons?" she then asks eagerly.

"No, so far I know, already not…" he notices her disappointment. "Aren't flying monkeys not enough for you?"

"No, they are not so amusing," she pouts while pacing beside him.

"And a couple of giant dragons, you think, would be?" he mocks amiably and laughs so unstrained, he seems so amused and… happy. _And_ _all that is due to…?_

_To the sexual attraction they share and are ready and able to feed now, so they don't need to be cranky and annoyed with each other? _Of course, she knows there's more to it, but she brushes away a single thought, an innocent idea of that. _Rose-colored glasses, she doesn't need them here. She doesn't need them at all._


	7. Chapter 7

She was a total foreigner, so odd and defiant but still in a mysterious way appealing. He finds it quite entertaining recalling now from the height of a complete consciousness of who he is and what he feels their 'before-the-kiss' interaction, the perception of it, his attitude toward her. A smile barely leaves him since then as the sensation is so marvelous, he doesn't even dare to doubt it.

And he has no reason for that. She is already so native like home to him, sweet and cosy. He places soft kisses from her shoulder to her neck holding her in his arms and helping her to wash as they sit in waters of a stream, this time not embarrassed by their nudity.

"And why… how do you know all that? Why didn't you tell me before? Or you didn't remember then?" even though she hardly believes she keeps asking him questions.

"I did, but… me as Huntsman know only half of that, despite the fact he… I grew up here… And, well, you with all your bizzare appearance was… weird to me, the same as I and my story would seem to you. I'm not so ignorant, even then I wasn't, not to understand you'd take me for a psycho who escaped from bedlam."

"Yep, I was close to that thought," she laughs.

"You see," he embraces her tighter. "But I couldn't blame you. Once even I suspected myself becoming demented."

"No wonder when the only one you can talk to is the wolf. You two have got to have a lot of substantial, philosophy and vital conversations, right?"

"We have," he smirks mischievously and bites her skin. It comes sharper than a usual caress, making her gasp and jerk in his arms. "He's wiser than most of people… and lacks the need to mock others."

"That's out of love," she rushes to defense herself since it's evident what he implies to and then she cuts herself short. _That's just a saying. Meaning, it's not malice. That's all. _She, though, doesn't try to explicate it for him, instead she changes the subject. "That life of a sheriff, why is it what you remembered? What about other past lifes?"

"No…" he realizes she misconceives it. _Of course, she does_. "That's not a past life. That is a part of this one." He still prefers to omit such essential details about this realm as the curse, Evil Queen and other fairy but so real characters, so he doesn't know now what else to say. She's not ready yet to comprehend that.

And yes, she turns to him, astonished and in need of a further explanation.

"Give it time. I'll tell you everything. Just give it time…" he pulls her back close to him, reassuring her through his caress that he will… _one day he will_. "What you need to know now is that I will take care of you no matter what. And I won't leave you. Not for my own will. Not even if you'll be banishing me away."

"So don't provoke me," she sneers and again relaxes in his arms, however her mind dips into unquiet thinking.

Time flows with the river run and nothing breaks the visual harmony, until she startles and moves from his embrace to sit across him. Alarm in her eyes gets him concerned.

"Tell me. People die here… Well, but before that, they are born here and go through all those… steps… like in any other world… I mean… They grow up, can get hurt, ill… and…"

"Yes," he nods still not quite unaware of her bother.

Meanwhile she plucks up courage to voice it, "...And get pregnant?"

"They do…" he says slowly with such a belated realization and watches her emerging out of the water like a siren.

"So we're not doing that anymore!" she leaves him with this harsh dictate when he was about to retort it with a joke, but…

_Their inconsideration is… awkward. _

_Her reasons and fears are… grounded._

_The consequence, though, is… promising._

_And not doing that anymore is insane!_

But he'll give it time, for her indignation to settle and for his own mind to taste this possibility and consider it thoroughly.

* * *

The castle, a real damn magnificent castle, appears to be the same abandoned, but it's much more secure and comfortable there in its walls. And still it's not an easy life of what she imagined for royalty. That could not be easy at all for a modern town girl to be stuck at ancient times in a weird world with no matter what fancy surroundings. But she endures. It is not unbearable, but inconvenient. And it's vincible. She has someone igniting eagerness in her to try, and learn, and live, and enjoy, while he encourages and teaches her how to.

And in passing she's so close to believe in realness of everything been happening, told and alluded. Especially after a woman springs from nowhere, names herself Johanna and recognizes the Huntsman in _her Graham._ The very indeed Huntsman, who, by the woman's words, spared Snowwhite and helped prince Charming to escape from Evil Queen.

So, that is when she and Graham were forced to have that serious plain-spoken conversation. Nothing is longer concealed. All is how it is. _Terrifically improbable. Could ever be worse?_ But she had to believe…

And, above all, that True Love thing Johanna refers to them when she hears their story. _What that means? How can it be true love? Finding herself in a fairy-tale, whew, ok, let it be… Seriously? Yep, let it be… _

Well, she knows she has feelings for him. Otherwise no kiss and no second chance would ever happen. Yes, he appealed to her. _His regard, his grace with the wildness behind his eyes_. And she trusted him –a total weird stranger. And when she sent him away, she still wanted him near, not because she needed someone to protect her. It would be easier for her to come to senses in a state of solitude but he pursued her and paternalized her. And that glow and greatness of his captivated her bringing more confusion to her heart.

She has feelings for him. That's undeniable. It even doesn't embarrass her anymore to confess that for herself or in front of him. _But calling it true love?_ Especially back to the early moment when that kiss forced his memories. _That's ridiculous. Love comes with time._ _That is how it works._ It could be, though, that it was sped up by the extreme circumstances, but still…

_God, still, she was in love with Huntsman... or Graham... whatever...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

She doesn't want to live in a fairy-tale… of that chaste kind like in books. No, she's from a real wanton world, and so she is amply depraved. Oh, hopefully they are quite alike in that. But they have this little problem which could potentially join them in flesh in nine months.

No way she wants it to be her everyday bother. No way she's ready for such an experience in any realm. And the option they try she also hates.

He fills her with love she wants to keep inside her 'till its culmination, 'till its last drop and long enough after. But he has to break it every single time now and she groans with discontent echoing his pleasure.

Sometimes it even stupidly reduces her to tears. The urgency of this little intimate thing what they can't implement keeps them awake for another hour as he soothes her and there's so much peaceful pure love between them in every small gesture, glance, touch and caress. That is when she knows – _that is it, the most powerful magic_.

Thus, she finally musters courage to seek Johanna's advice since she aches to enjoy it in full as was their very first time, so beautiful in its reckless vehemence. And no, she's not ashamed of that, merely embarrassed she has to ask and discuss it with somebody else. _But there's no indecency in the eyes of love._

* * *

"What are you thinking?" she wonders as they lie in a luxurious bed enjoying the warmth of the morning and each other's bodies.

He takes time before answering musingly, "I want you to be happy…"

"I am!" she hovers over him. "What makes you think I am not?"

"That's not home for you."

That is not home for him either. This world is, but not this place. The thick cold walls of their superb shelter, which is, in fact, not even theirs, in a way resemble imprisoning. For his liberal spirit, not even considering the suffering of duress under Regina's reign, that is pinching. But it's not that he wants to take her back into the woods. That's not an option.

What could work for both of them, if he had a choice, if they had a chance, he'd prefer to return to the world with the only magic that is in his heart she's the reason of, and build their life together afresh. Find a place to call home of their own, yep, honestly, quite alike Storybrooke, the same surrounded by wild nature in its splendor. Then maybe, most probably to start a family. That's the dream he truly cherishes.

"My home is with you," she assures him calmly with a smile and he knows she really means it…

* * *

She feels uptight when people, the native inhabitance of this world, begin to reappear one by one and slowly flood its once abandoned lands back with life. She also beholds Graham's excitement when he hears that Snowwhite and prince Charming are also back but stay in the castle Evil Queen proclaimed hers.

Then one day, not long after that, the actual fairy-tale unfolds right in front of her eyes when the royal couple comes to see the two dearest friends they thought were dead, Johanna and Graham. Yes, she's lived here, for how many months already? And she believed. But this happening now is like a grand stage play and she's just a spectator in the room… not hers… nothing is hers… she's a foreigner here…

Nevertheless, she is shown welcomed, with some caution at first, but still heartily welcomed in their fairy company, as soon as they realize what she means to Graham.

The action, the fuss and talking – there's too much going on around. Even when it calms down and they stay alone with the couple, Snow telling Graham everything what happened after… after he's gone from that world… it's still too much for her. She's weary. So she excuses herself and heads to their room.

_Is everything now going to change? Of course... _And, though, her place is beside him and the whole universe 'till recent moment was theirs, but now it's as if the space shrinks around her. Everything and everyone are back to where they belong… while she feels just like a sponger.

Strolling along the hall in her thoughts, she all of a sudden stumbles across a woman. Those dark eyes glare at her with disdain and then cold voice cuts the silence, "I don't know you."

_Should she bite back? _They still stare, each trying to figure out who the other is, when the woman's expression changes abruptly and she murmurs _his_ name.

The next moment the woman is pinned to the wall with a peak of a sword, Graham draws from Charming, at her neck, that keeps them at the arm's length. God, he's bursting with mute fury while Snow the one who cries out in defense of… Regina, the woman responsible for his torturing… and not a single nerve stirs on Evil Queen's face.

It looks like another dramatic spectacle, and even if it has nothing to do with her, but this time she can't stay aside. So she wraps her arms gently around him as she stands behind, inch by inch pulling him away 'till he drops the sword and then the Queen makes herself scarce in a dark purple cloud…

* * *

He sits on the bed while she kneels in front of him, takes his cold arms in hers, searches for his eyes. He must be both pale from the fright and flaming with rage. It takes time for him to cope with the thrill and focus his sight on her.

_She's so beautiful. She's his pacification. _

Reaching up she cups his face in her hands, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. "She's powerless," she whispers. "She can do nothing. You know why. It's we possess the greatest magic." She proceeds with kissing his face, down his neck, lowering to his chest, there she stops and nestles up closer, "Your heart is safe, Graham. She'll never be able to rip it out again… Because it's mine."

"Yours," he confirms. It's not a revelation. But they both need to reassure themselves _that is how it is and always will be_, no matter what future holds.


	9. Chapter 9

A lovely day for photo hunting she thinks, as she parks off the road and deepens into the woods. Magnificence of wild nature, play of light and shadow, maybe even rare squirrel or something. She likes the sound of leaves whispering as the wind sways the crowns of the tall age-old trees with a single bird barely revealing its presence. She feels like a grain in a grand universe stretching far beyond the woods' borders, far beyond the bounds of one's mind…

And then she wakes up in horror to an unknown lonesome room. The last thing she remembers… _god, no_… tears blur her eyes. _Could it be just a nightmare? _

As she looks around she doesn't recognize the apartment. It's small and cosy, however quite dusty as if forsaken time ago. Nothing else, though, tells about its owner and why she is here.

The same unfamiliar appears the world behind the doors as soon she finds herself wandering the streets of this quiet unknown town. She stops passers-by, questioning what this place is. "Storybrooke", they say with sorrow, "State Maine", they specify and leave ignoring her shock_... Maine!? _She is caught off guard. _That can't be!_

Her stomach encourages her puzzle but for its own reasons. Yep, she needs to eat and think. So she returns to where she saw a diner down the street.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Never seen you here before," too much extravagance in that girl, but, nevertheless, she seems friendly. "What would you like?"

Hopefully, the waitress doesn't go into further inquiries, but takes an order and leaves.

_How could she turn up at another end of the country? _Her mind is completely blank, without a single guess. She even doesn't even know how to feel about it, terrified or…

A tray crashes with an awful bang on the floor as everyone's eyes in the diner are fixed on a man at the door. "Sheriff-not-dead-alive," people murmur in daze while within seconds that girl Ruby rushes to embrace him. _A_ _happy reunion of… none-of-her-business-who-they-are._

Meantime, the waitress leads him to the table, then remembering about her duties apologizes and runs to the kitchen. Still waiting for her order she can't but look at the man, who's so confused now sitting at the front table, and they happen to stare at each other for a while. _Isn't he too young for a sheriff… dead or alive? And what that means? He's too handsome and neat for the one who's just climbed out of a grave._

As she's served her order and the waitress draws all attention back to the guy, she can't but overhear their conversation. He says he needs to find Emma, while Ruby answers it's going to be a problem and starts telling him weird stories about the curse, Peter Pan and other things.

_Oh my God, what is going on here? _She tries then not to listen but her eyes peek at the guy until a sudden hush is restored in the diner.

"Madam Mayor," Ruby says getting up, yet hesitating, but before the waitress is off she uses a moment to ask if there's a bus-station or something so she could leave this strange town and state for one of Oregon.

"You… not… what… um," Ruby falters while exchanging gazes with the new-found sheriff and the dark mayor woman, then, _damn it_, retreats without answering. _Less she can say – odd._

Meanwhile the woman examining her with caution, finally dares herself to sit across the man but before she can speak he raises and shoves off.

_Hospitality, manners, sanity… this town lacks a lot. _And it gives no answers as people keep looking at her crazily when she explains all she needs is to return back home to Oregon. "Just tell me in what direction to go!" she cries out. No train, no bus, nothing already needed but her legs and out of here.

So she gives up. There's only one thing is left to try…

* * *

There's a knock on the door and the first hasty thought – _it's Emma._ But then he shortly hauls up as _it could be Regina_, but she never before showed up at his place. _What would he do standing with that woman face to face when no one is around? Would he be able to take revenge? Is it how it calls? To make her pay? Does he have a right to do that? Is it right at all?_

But when he eventually opens the door, it's not what he ever expected. A girl from the diner looks astonished not less than he.

"I… must be… um, mistook… sorry," she is about to leave when he stops her.

"Wait. You need help, right? I'm a sheriff… back again, I guess. So I'm ready to serve!" too much eagerness at the end to his own surprise as she frowns at him with mistrust.

"A resurrected one sheriff," she rectifies.

"A sort of… long story," he purses his lips. "But I'm still more than capable…" archness comes to fill his spirit, "And first consultation is free… That's a joke… lawyers thing, you know… but I'm not… come in…" _Whew, _he's back into his mood. It even feels like déjà vu… awkward and amusing,_ but that's not Emma._

"You want something? However I doubt there's anything alive but a horde of roaches… I didn't say that," He's making himself a fool. _That's has to be a thing with strange girls in his life_. "So you want to get back home, that's in Oregon?"

"Exactly," she confirms. "And I have not a damn idea how or why I appeared to be in this town just across the whole country… by the way…" she looks around again and then continues, "I woke up right here," she points to his bed. "Your place, I believe. That's why I returned, because everyone in the streets behaved so weird and the only… maybe… You know, I don't need answers… for now… And my guess, you don't have them, too… So all I want is just to go home. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course," he though realizes that she's completely unaware what she's stuck in. There's a reason she's here, as for every person in this town… And he has to lie. No, just a little of deceiving as first he needs to find the answers. Without those he can't let her go. "You know, it's already late for a drive. Besides I had a drink. That would be a breach of law and authority abuse as there's nobody but me to arrest me and I don't want to do that," she's cool to his jokes and he doesn't know if it's a good sign or not. "I mean, you can stay… Not here… but, well, if you don't mind, then we could talk and think it over… I usually don't ask a girl to stay for a night… without a reason… I mean, at all."

_God damn! _He raises his arms in the air as if giving up. "I may seem to act like a moron, but I'm not," he weakly smiles and sees her lips broaden in a smirk.

"No authority abuse, sheriff, if I'm staying. Then I'm staying… And you joked about roaches, right?" she queries.

"I'm not sure," he makes a face. "About roaches," he clarifies fast. _Damn, it's going to be a long awkward evening. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't know how much time passed since Graham's death 'till the reversed curse brought everyone back to Enhanced Forest… So, I may be wrong with timeframes. **

* * *

He wakes up, clinging to a body, embracing it… her. _Hm, that's odd._ Finding himself a day earlier in his office at the station breathing again, with his heart beating in his chest and remembering was striking. Despite the impossibility of that, it, though, still made sense to him even before he talked to Ruby and Mary Margaret. And so, this girl sleeping in his bed has to have a much more meaningful reason to be here.

_Are they connected? Are they supposed to mean something to each other? Or is that just a trick? _

As later he checks reports on missing people it reveals she's gone for more than a year and a half. And he's better never told her that. That fact just knocks her down while his assumption about 'the lost time and memories' wouldn't make it easier for her.

He has to figure out, though, some kind of explanation. Whether she was found unconscious or already wandering around in oblivion and then, for whatever reason – that is the hardest illogical part – brought here.

Once again he rather sounds creepy trying to clarify he has nothing to do with that. He's not a psycho who had everyone believe he was dead, to fly then across the country to kidnap a girl and now pretending to be clean and unaware. Anyway, there are so many black holes in any more or less (in)sane theory, but they agree to choose they both fell victims of… circumstances or someone. What he knows is quite true.

And now they need to move on. So, there comes another difficulty - what to think up to make her stay. But, then… she absently states it, "There's no urgency… to go back where nobody's waiting and where everything changed since so long…"

In any other case he'd reassure her she's wrong, however he knows nothing about what it is like to be needed, missed, loved… _But it's his fate, not hers. She has to be much luckier._

"What about family, friends, people you love?"

"Friends have their own lifes… and what about the rest… no, no even a pet."

There's a slight nagging pain in his chest at her words… _Is it compassion? _

"So, Ruby said her granny owns a hotel," she comes to the window musingly beholding the street outside the station, while he watches her. _They are not so different and, yes, it sucks. _"And I'd need a job then. Help me with that, sheriff?"

* * *

"That's crazy! Do you hear yourself?" she clamours.

"I do," he replies innocently. "It's a generous offer."

It could be, but what shocks her is that he really sees nothing outrageous in that.

"And the truth is we have job shortage. I doubt something changed since… well…"

_No, the truth is that her problems are only hers, not his. She shouldn't rest it on him._

"I got it. It's a gentle hint I should roll back to Oregon," she tries to back off.

"No! No, believe me. No."

_Does she see a fright in his eyes? He wants to keep her. Why?_

"Ok. Look, I don't mind to turn this place into a decent one… and powder it with a bit of glamour," she smirks looking around, then frowns at him and speaks with harsh determination. "But you're not going to sleep at the station! Where? In a cell?!"

"That's not the worst place. There's a bathroom…"

"You, shut up!" she cuts him off. "That's nonsense!"

_This man is crazy. _He lets her in his apartment and gives it up to her while moves to reside at the station._ No way!_

"Let's do this. It's your place and you're not going anywhere from here. You allow me to stay and so I take household obligations. But if in a week there's no any decent job for me in town, I disturb you no longer. Clear?"

"I sleep on the floor," he says after thoughtful silence.

"Bullshit! We already talked about that. No."

Last night they had this little quarrel who sleeps where. She honestly doesn't understand that silly prejudice why two grown-ups, yeah, of different sex, can't sleep in one bed, if there's more than enough space for two. _She trusts him. And that's all. He won't be sleeping on the floor._

She, indeed, does trust him. _Why? _He's not less weird than the other residents of this town and, besides, he was declared dead. She also feels he holds something back, but maybe it's his own memories of what happened to him he's not ready to share.

Nevertheless, he's a worthful man here… _and he's sweet, and funny, and caring_… the last maybe even way too much in regard to her situation. But she's not going to complain, only restricts his patronizing when it exceeds.

Another question – _why he cares?_ Yes, he's a sheriff and it could be rather his moral duty…

Again, anyway, she can't complain. And so while he's on service she housecleans and as he's back she meets him with the dinner.

For a second she feels so awkward at his cheerful amazed smile, because she realizes she could be awfully resembling a loving devoted wife in this scene.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" he's embarrassed, but pleased, and still continue. "Granny's good at that. I eat there all my… all the time."

"I'm not bad at that, too," she points. It's not boasting, but he better not to reject her kindness. "You want to say you never tasted homemade food?"

"A rabbit on fire counts?..." her eyes widen. "Never mind…"

"You what, killed and ate an innocent rabbit?" she wonders with caution while serving dishes.

"Um… I prefer burgers… to innocent rabbits," he murmurs sitting down at table.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" she reproaches coldly. "But I do not want to hear the story… about this little poor thing… I mean that rabbit, not you."

She knows it's a bit of ridiculous… and hilarious. She likes this teasing and as if competitive manner of their interaction. He challenges her, despite his amenity, and whether he's aware or not.

It's even strange how trivially he engages her attention and gets her spirits up. Shouldn't she be at a loss, discomposed, insecure? Period of a year and a half is ripped out of her life, she's thousands miles away from home around weird people and yet… she feels cosy… in his presence.

She lies in the dark on her side, with her back to him, hears him peacefully breathing and it comforts her. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep, since she's afraid of the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Breakfast. Breakfast for two. _Why does it make him so cheery? _He can't but smile peeking at her still sleeping. Yes, it happened again, he woke up embracing her. But now it's time to be out, so he leaves a note for her with "Bon appetite" and "Go shopping", apprehending, though, an act of resentment.

And he's right. "What the hell is that?" she's mad as she enters his office, handing him the money attached to the morning note.

"You need to do the shopping," he voices it completely casually, "All those woman things. You know that better."

"So you sponsor me? Or it's a charity?"

"Um… I believe you spent your last cash at the grocery yesterday. And your credit cards expired… Don't look at me that way… I'm a sheriff… And I know what you think, that's not authority abuse."

"Really?" she grimaces. Yeah, he really doesn't feel any guilty.

He comes up close, places his hands on her waist… um, correction, replaces them on her shoulders with never-mind expression and turns her around, pushing her slightly forward. "You do go shopping," he emphasizes every word. "And maybe will please me with some treat after work…," his playful tone falls abruptly as he realizes a double meaning of that. He clears his throat and straightens, "I mean some meal, cooking. You could cook something."

"I got it," she's impassive while gazing at him. "I'll refund everything."

"No doubt. And one thing," he stops her. "Don't try to wander anywhere… any far. Only shopping and home."

"Give me a damn good reason why I should let you be that bossy with me?"

"I'm not," he defends. "That's for your safety. Something happening lately… and it's dangerous out here." She still awaits to hear a damn good reason which he doesn't have and they both know he sucks at lying. But let it be, "A group of bears… migrating… very hungry."

She's staggered, chuckles and then bursts out laughing, hysterically. He doesn't expect such a reaction, but it's so amusing to behold even if it means he's just shown himself as a bumbling idiot. Again. _He needs to get used to this feeling as long as she's around._

"That's the most stupid explanation you could come up with," she's finally able to speak, all blushing and still wreathed in smiles. _That look of hers is worth making a fool of himself._

"I'm serious," he can't but grin back. "Be a good girl. I don't want to report you missing again."

"Ok, sheriff. 'Till evening then," she turns to leave, but stops, smirks and blinks at him. "You own me… a photo… of migrating bears… But I believe, it'll be the same impracticable as a photo of a bigfoot… Yeah, you've better said there's a pack of migrating bigfoots… That would sound more… thrilling…" And she retreats still giggling, this lovely sound echoes from the walls until it fades as she's gone.

Yet he stands in the hall trying to perceive the nature of this marvelous feeling inside. Once, what only a few days ago for him, he had something like that. But no, that was rather a desperate craving to feel, to see the light in the bottomless gloom. _This time it's different._ It doesn't slip away, it lasts. It doesn't tear up his heart, it eases and warms it. _Different. New. Impossible..._

* * *

The other day she brings him lunch in the office and makes herself scarce before he can say anything. She only wishes she looked enough formal and not like an awkward teen-ager. Because suddenly she's afraid he will treat it as something more rather than just a token of gratitude.

No, she doesn't cherish any delusional hopes... _No, she doesn't_. He also needs to think so. _Because that's true._

But then as the night falls and he's still not home, all kind of feelings and emotions begin to swarm inside her. She doesn't know where to call and if she should. If she should go search for him and whether she'd look like too fussy-not-even-his-girlfriend. He's a grown-up man, he's the sheriff of this creepy town._ Oh, screw those migrating bears, _but once he already was told dead.

A tear escapes her eyes while she tries to cope with shiver. _Breath in, breath out. Everything is ok. _She comes to recall the night before. They were laying still, too much space between them, gazing at each other, not saying a word, and it felt so good. She doesn't know who passed out first, but she could bet she slept with a stupid smile on her lips. _And it's the last lovely memory... _

She wipes off another tear and then hears a key in the lock, the door opening and his quiet steps. He puts already cold dinner in the fridge, turns off the light in the kitchen and only then notices her sitting in the bed.

"Why don't you sleep?" he asks calmly, standing expectantly at the doorframe. It, though, rather sounds indifferent, that's how it seems to her.

"I worried…" she admits after restrained silence.

"I'm fine," the same impassive voice, and he heads to the bathroom.

She falls on the bed. _Fine. _Rolls to the side and draws up the blanket._ Screw him. _Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Now she realizes how wrong all that is. Bringing him lunch, cooking dinner for him, sleeping in one bed. But they are simply nobody to each other. That just has to end.

Yes, she's grateful to him. But all her life she was self-sufficient, independent, strong. _And what is she now_? _Dependant-slash-housemaid-slash-sheding-tears-and-soft-about-sheriff. No, the last part to edit out._

She hears him sighing heavily as he lies down in bed and she feels that itching desire to hit him hard with a pillow… to somehow let those emotions out. But no, she has no right to take it out on him, charging him with her inner discontent.

_Well, tomorrow comes a new day and it will change everything_…


	12. Chapter 12

She has a troubled sleep, tossing in bed all night and with the dawn breaks she can no longer fight it. _A new day barely begins and it already sucks._ She sighs and then hears a noise, feels him rolling over and… snuggling against her back, nuzzling into her hair, entwining his arm around her. _What the hell?_ She holds her breath, not moving, listening, waiting… but nothing happens, nothing changes. He keeps peacefully sleeping pressing his body against hers.

She doesn't know how long it lasts, but she slowly relaxes and even naps for a while 'till their contact is lost as he rolls back to his side, exhaling the name which cuts her ear in the morning silence, "Emma…"

Her eyes are widely open, but she's still. Though inside her there's a hell of hailstorm. _No, she doesn't want to know anything_, needs no damn explanation. _He owns her nothing_, but she does. And she hates that. _It has to end. Today._

She pretends yet asleep while he's getting ready for work. Meantime she lies and thinks over the variants.

Looks like the fastest and easiest - she could sell her camera. But no, not an option. That's her baby, however, she didn't yet have a chance to use it here. And it's strange that through all that time she was missing it still does work and is with her as everything to a little detail – her clothes, her budget – the day she woke up in this town was the same as the last day she remembered. Like if she just travelled through time and space. _Hm, that could be the most simple and most rational theory out of a bunch of illogical ones!_

But back to the problem… She could borrow money. Not on the sheriff, for sure. The only one person besides him she knows here and talks to is Ruby, who is a waitress and so her wages aren't big, but her tips… _Oh, come on, she would never borrow money, unless there's an urgency_. She, luckily, hasn't been in such kind of situations, and this one isn't like that, too.

While, yep, accepting what she was _forced_ to accept by the sheriff is _an isolated case _due to the circumstances. And she doesn't want to be left out of choice. Well, it's always there, they say. But she wants to be able to see those options and go through them like she does now.

Further on, she could call some of her friends in Oregon. _"Hello. It's me. Can you believe, yeah, I'm not dead, stuck hell knows where… and… um, could you help me with some money?"_ Well, that could turn too bothersome.

There's only one way seems real, but it will take time. That's her original idea, what she asked the sheriff of, but his generous heart came up with another. _Oh, screw him once again with his nobleness._

"What would you like?" it's just a general question, but she hopes there also could be a bit of concern of a friend.

"A job… and a place to live… 'till I scratch enough money to get out of here," such answer is never expected and Ruby is slightly taken aback.

"I thought… you're with Graham."

"I'm not with him!" too much revolt in her voice surprises not only the waitress.

"I mean… I thought he takes care of it… of you."

_All he really cares is Emma, _there's grumbling inside her head_. _

"I can take care of myself…" she says firmly yet calm. "Just need a little help."

_Some real help and not charity._

"Ok, I'll ask Granny," Ruby's not very positive, though. "But first, you eat something."

"No, I'm not…"

"Don't tell me it's 'cause you don't have money?" the waitress enquires.

"No, I'm really not hungry… well, actually… I feel sick… sometimes… since recently… so far I remember…"

"And who's going to hire you when you're sick?" gladly, it's not a reproof, it's a friend's concern. "Did you visit a doctor?"

"Of course, no. There's nothing serious." Indeed, it doesn't worth worrying as she barely pays attention to that. _And why did she ever need to advert to that now?_

"That won't do. You don't know what have been with you during that time you don't remember, so… Granny, I'm leaving," the waitress announces. "Dr. Whale will take… will help. That's what you need? Let's start with this."

_No, that is not what she needs_, to be stuck in a hospital doing all kind of tests. But Ruby is resolute.

_What is wrong with these people? Damn it! Why can't they just do what they're asked of?_

* * *

"What is he doing here?"

He frowns at the coldness of her voice, taking a rapid glance at Ruby as he enters the room. "I'm a sheriff. Supposed to know everything…"

"Ha!" she only folds her arms and looks away.

_And what that means? Did he miss something? Is she mad at him?_

"So here we are," Dr. Whale's emergence draws everyone's attention. "Nice to have you back, sheriff." It seems more than just a welcoming as he gazes at Graham, closely, weirdly uncomfortably, from top to toe, for too long, 'till Ruby calls to him. "So," the doctor says. "I have two news. Hope, both are the same life-affirming." With another brief glance at the sheriff he continues. "Nothing so far disturbing, you seem perfectly healthy…" Whale takes a meaningful pause.

"But?" she induces.

"No, there's no but, miss. And…" that false doctor's grin only makes everyone more nervous. "You're pregnant."

There's a dead silent scene filled with astonishment, wonder and hesitation in the air, not a single word is dared to drop.

"Hm. Well, we can get an ultrasound to see…"

"No," she's harsh as she cuts the doctor off, getting up and darting away.

_That is not life-affirming news. It's clearly shocking._

Graham catches up with her at the elevator's doors. He barely can imagine what she feels or what there's in her head now, but he wants do to something, he needs to.

"Let's follow doctor's advice…" he offers calmly.

"You're not telling me what to do," she turns to him, furious and… _scared?_ "It's none of your business. I don't require anything of your services, your kindness or sympathy. Done with that. Enough. It's beyond your authority, sheriff. And don't look at me like a hurt puppy. It's even beyond your understanding."

He grabs her hand as she wants to leave. He can't quite argue with her about that. She's right. _But she can't forbid him to care about her._

"I know you need time to…"

"To what?" she questions in despair, but her voice is close to whisper, she doesn't want to shout it loud for the whole hospital. "You really don't understand a thing. I freaking don't remember any of that. A year and a half of my life is missing and I turn out to be pregnant." She breaks at this point, closes her eyes and swallows. She tries to hold back the tears he beholds now. "That can't be. That just can't be. I'm not the Virgin Mary. And that just… couldn't have happened… without my will… which I didn't give remember I that or not… I wouldn't let it happen... I don't… want that…" The last words she says prostrate rather to herself, considering something, and he senses wrong.

"What are you going to do?" he's stroke by a thought which comes through his mind.

"I don't want that," she repeats slowly with more knowing, not explicating it for him, though, but that does confirm his fear.

"No, give it time. Sleep on it, you'll understand then…" he assures her, ignoring her negating and growing disgust of the situation, of her condition, ignoring her attempts to leave. "Not remembering doesn't involve the worse to have happened. What if you're wrong? You're wrong anyway. There's a life inside you. It's innocent…"

She almost weeps at his words in a protest, cursing and with another frantic try to twist out before he claps her in his arms tightly, so she just gasps and her body slowly has to surrender relaxing against his. Her emotions, though, are not going to still as she mutely cries burying her face into his chest.

He can't imagine what it's like, what she's experiencing now. But it's not just compassion and kindness he feels, it's true concern and caring. And as he holds her in his arms – _what a sudden bliss and pacification he finds in that_ – he knows _everything will be fine, will clear up and eventually turn out right._

Yesterday his world shattered when he saw Emma standing in front of him with a daze and tears in her eyes, but smiling and then rushing to embrace him. _Ohhh… But it was different. _All those feelings and hopes he cherished for the Saviour were not like that already. Or probably never were as he fancied it.

He'll be endlessly thankful to her for everything… for freeing him… for showing him who he is… for giving him hope for more… She did it as the Saviour and a friend. And they are quits now as technically she returned the favour from her parents.

And it's their happy ending. Apart. It was hard and even painful to admit it last night… But this moment he knows, not yet sure how or why, but he feels it with the full of his anew beating heart - _there's yet something good for him_… what he holds it in his arms right now…


	13. Chapter 13

She wanted everything to change, she got it. _Be careful with your desires. _This one she can't take back… Well, she can but… it still makes her so hopeless when she thinks of that and so sick when she tries to imagine _how in the world that happened._ _What was she doing during that time she doesn't remember? Or what was done to her?_

There was no chance while whether in or out of her mind she could let someone so close and be that careless. She believes, no. So her imagination has to picture only the worse and tears flow again.

If there are symptoms already, it means it happened not a week ago, not even a month ago. She's afraid to think when exactly and if there's yet time to stop it, if she should...

She chokes down a sob, squeezes a pillow and tries to breathe. Almost impossible. Everything 'till this moment so obscure is turning into a nightmare now. _Will she be ready to face the truth and memories when they back?_

He appears in front of her with a cup of tea and sits on the edge of the bed. He's like a bee circling above a flower. And it doesn't annoy anymore. Honestly, she'd want him to lie down next to her like this morning, embrace her, and it'd feel much better.

She reaches her hands for the mug he still holds for her. It's warm, so are his hands, and he covers hers when she accepts it, causing so pleasant creeps run through her body. She closes her eyes while a smile plays on her lips and tears fall afresh.

_If once she wants that it would be from the one she loves and trusts. _But for some reason she always doubted such a man would ever come into her life. She had relationships, she was in love, however she really hesitated to call it so after it was over, because nothing of that looked ever worthy…

"You need to talk to somebody," she hears him saying. "I agree, I'm not the best helper in that, 'cause I personally can know nothing since I'm a guy and…" he awkwardly smirks. "But Sno… Mary Margaret, she's about to deliver. It's going to be her second…"

"No, I'm not taking to any crazy mamas," she interrupts him, her voice, though, almost lost and so tired. "And at all. I don't need that."

"You need to," he calmly insists. "Um… there… If you still think of… You need to talk to Emma, she knows better…"

She believes, it's her angry gaze what makes him abruptly shut up. _Right, man. Don't dare. Why is that name and any mention of that woman makes her so vexed and… jealous? Well, she's just answered._

"Um," he's not going to subdue and she sighs heavily. "How about Archie? He's a psychiatrist. He's really good… I personally, again, don't know, but… Give him a chance."

That warm appeal in his eyes comes to bring a weak smile back to her face. _And p__sychiatrist is not such a bad idea… as long as he doesn't overcharge._

"Just not today," she agrees.

"Of course. You need to have a rest. And tomorrow I can drive you and wait for you there."

"That's useless, Graham." She usually doesn't call him by name. Well, actually she never did that before, referring to him only as 'sheriff'. And so she likes now how it sounds. He, probably, does, too, because despite her refusing his help, he smiles back. "But I will, I'll talk to him," she, though, reassures.

She wants to say something else. She wants to ask him to stay and hold her, but she doesn't dare to. So placing a mug on the bed-side table she relaxes back into the pillows. She doubts, though, that her thoughts will give her any peace. She'd need a hypnic. But then she sees him taking off his shoes and crawling on the bed.

"The working hours aren't over yet," she reminds him surprised as he lies beside her.

"It's to boredom quiet town…"

"And how those migrating bears?" she interferes with a smirk.

"Um… there's Robyn Hood with his people patrolling the area," he answers almost casually, pulling closer to slide his arm under so she could snuggle and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Robin? Ok…" she doesn't buy it, of course, but needs no more words to speak. The moment is quite perfect.

* * *

He's anticipating, counting minutes, watches at the window and at the door. She came, she's still there, talking, listening, deciding. _Why it makes him so nervous? _All day long since she got an appointment._ Like if it's his fate being sealed._

And finally she goes out, surprised to see him. Of course. She refused his help, but he couldn't just sit at the office and wonder if she ever visited Dr. Hopper.

He, though, now tries to play patient, not asking questions, just opens a door for her and drives them back home.

"You're quiet," she observes as they eat dinner she cooked.

"So you are," he murmurs. "But I'm all attention when you'll be ready to talk. I would like to know…"

"Graham," she moves her dish away. "I visited Dr. Hopper not for an advice or something… To decide what to do and how to treat this situation I first need… to remember… And that could be a crazy idea, but… well, I wanted him to send me into a trance and maybe then…"

"And it worked?" he's astonished.

"Um, I don't know… At least not the way I thought…"

"But you remembered something?" he is eager to know.

_Could it be a way to break through memories without magic?_

"Ok, I'll tell you. Only don't interrupt," she informs and he puts away his meal. "Um, I don't know if it was me, but I saw everything with her eyes. Well, with that baby's eyes. Maybe it's 'cause I directed myself wrongly, asking about… about… that life inside me," it's obvious she can't yet reconcile herself to that fact. "But my consciousness misunderstood and sent me somewhere else. Because I don't know how to explain it…"

All kind of images emerge in his head – Enchanted Forest with its magic, creatures and fairy characters, the horrors of this world, all is mixed, he doesn't even follow. _What did open to her? Patience, Graham, patience._

"So, it was dark and cold. And I was carried in the arms of a woman. Through the woods… And then… she just leaves me there… under the bushes or something… And it's cold, and I hear all those sounds at night, and I start to cry… I know I'm scared like hell and I'm all alone… But then, there's a… I first thought it's a monster, breathing and… those eyes… But then someone takes me… in arms. And it's not a monster. It's a boy. I don't know how old he is. Maybe five or something... So he holds me and I stop crying and… there's actually… I think… I think there's a wolf licking my head. I originally took it for a monster… I know that's weird. Don't smile. It's not yet the weirdest part," she points as she looks at him and then continues. "So then, there's a light… like a glowworm, but bigger… such a very-very fat glowworm, you know, all illuminated with blue... And I think it talked with the boy. He never answered but… Well… then within a moment all vanished… I woke up… And I don't know what to think of that now… Stop smiling, I'm not crazy."

"You're not," he gets up and moves to her. "Come here."

As she stands up confused he genuinely puts her in his arms, into his so warm tight embrace. "You're not crazy," he whispers with a content smile on his lips.

Seems like it was an eon ago. Well, it's quite true. But yet he remembers that. An infant he and his wolf brother found left in the woods in the middle of the night. Crying, cold, probably hungry. Left there to die. Like once he was. The baby reached her arms to him, ceasing the weeping, and then smiled at him. The first human being granting him a smile. A pure one.

She didn't deserve the same fate. No. _But what could he do? What could a lonely inept boy do to save her?_

"You can," a sweet voice of a fairy tells him. "Just wish. Think hard and wish it with all your heart."

And so he did. This baby had to have a chance to find a new home where she could live and be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

_What is he doing?_ That is so odd, but feels amazing. _It feels so amazing in his arms. Why only she has to go through the most dramatic crap to experience the bliss of his closeness?_

"It'll all clear up with time," his voice calls her back from the clouds.

"Hm, what?" she has to look up at him, beholding his sweet smile, so damn close.

"What you saw… everything."

She watches his lips move as he speaks. _Oh, where is she drawn to?_

She lamely smirks and buries her face into his chest again. No, she's not sure at all these bizarre pieces of a puzzle will ever make a complete sane picture. But she doesn't care much as long as he holds her in his arms. _What is so special in that, in him?... Oh, must be magic. Must be…_

She shivers at a thought but doesn't pull away, instead keeps breathing in his scent as he squeezes her a little tighter as a soothing. Seems ages since the last time she felt something like that. Well, no, it was always kind of itchy, never so comforting.

Later he washes the dishes while she trifles with her camera. _She has to take some photos of him._

"What?" he turns as if he feels her gaze and asks suspiciously but yet smiling.

She grins, "You have very life-affirming figure." Using that Dr. Whale's word she, though, drives away the thoughts related to it.

Meantime, he frowns whether not understanding or not trusting her compliment, then wipes his hands on a towel as he finishes and heads towards her.

"So," he kneels in front of her and she takes the camera away. "How about getting an ultrasound?"

_Shit, it did remind him, too. _All cheerfulness leaves her at once, but he takes her hands in his as she keeps shaking her head.

"Why not?" he questions calmly.

_Because so far she can pretend nothing happened, she knows nothing, it was a joke, a nightmare, whatever._ She doesn't want to admit it. Without answers how. God, she doesn't want to admit it at all, because…

"I'm not ready, Graham. And don't think I will be any soon," she looks at their hands gently clasped together and tries to focus only on this tactile feel, not dwelling on her emotions on the subject.

"Ok," he softly complies and then pulls her hands to his lips, that move takes her breath away. He, though, seems to do it casually, not meaning anything beyond it, as he stands up releasing her hands. "Bed and movie time then? Or maybe a walk before sleep?"

Certainly, she chooses the first variant. For a reason. So they lie in bed in that lovely closeness, rather vacantly watching telly, peeking at each other from time to time.

"Do you… do you know what was with you while… they thought you're dead," she suddenly wonders. She never asked him before as that weird fact in his biography seems not to give him any bother. As if he was on vacations, travelling somewhere and now is back with renewed strengths and eagerness. "And how that happened? You what, just disappeared one day?"

"No, I don't remember either. I just dropped dead and then came to myself in the office again as if it was merely a minute blackout," he ponders staring at the ceiling.

"I'd say as if you were sucked into a black hole and then burped back," she sneers as he looks amused at her. "Quite a theory," she defends.

"Could be," he agrees while grinning. "I'm not very tasty."

_Oh, she would argue. She would like to explore that… Focus!_

"And you woke up here the same day I did, right?" she manages to redirect her thoughts to the main point. "Aren't those sooo strange coincidences?"

"Yep," he answers short and easy.

"I see… You hiding something, sheriff," she turns to her side, showing her back to him. But she rather poses offended than is for real.

He, though, clings to her body again, his arm rests at her waist and he slightly hovers over her shoulder to see her face. "If there's something I don't say… Well, what you indeed need to know is that I'll do my best… to protect you… to take reasonable care of you… However, yeah, I know what you think, I don't have to… And if my attention seems to you too painstaking and you prefer to move to Ruby… well… I can't chain you… But I would really want you to stay. It brings peace… to know you're here, safe… to have you with me."

_My god, it sounds like a confession. With him? _Her heart sinks. But no, she can't let herself believe that. _She hears what she wants to hear while he means nothing of that… But would he do the same, treat exactly the same, say the same words to any other lost grieving person?_

She's quiescent as he turns off TV and lies back down, nestling up and embracing her.

"Even though you're one capricious woman," he suddenly adds.

"Oh, you don't know me yet," she tells, glad they are able to finish it with a joke.

"So it can be even worse?" he teasingly wonders nuzzling into her hair. "Well, I think I'll still get a handle on it. I'm ready…"

She smiles into the darkness and takes his hand, the one he twines around her, in her. _Yep, he sure will. _It's the second night in a row they knowingly sleep in such intimate closeness and this time she drifts to the land of sweet dreams fairy fast.

* * *

The memories. Lost ones. _Does he have them_? He died, he was dead all that time and then by some miracle – even in the world of magic there still can be miracles - was revived as a new curse brought everyone back to Storybrooke. Those people spent a past year in Enhanced Forest, they have what to recall. He doesn't.

'Till recent revelation of her condition he wasn't sure, regarding her last memory being at the edge of death, if she did live that period of a year and a half that is now missing. But well, she did. And one day those recollections will resurrect…

_Will she need him then? Will he have a chance to tell her what he feels?_

He said he can't chain her. He never would try. But he can't lose her. Since the moment she knocked on his door his life gained a meaning, _one he never had_. Yes, he returned liberty, his memories and his life. _But what's the use if inside there was emptiness?_

She changed it, though. Another miracle he didn't expect.

And who could image – he'd laugh out loud as a Huntsman – taking care of a human being would become his priority, a genuine zealous will of his heart. Yes, in a trickish comic way he was made a sheriff of Storybrooke to serve and protect its people. And he did his job well.

But she… _she is a choice of his own._

"So what you have been doing today?" he wonders as she passes him dishes. He initiated this little rule: when she cooks, he washes up.

"I annoyed Ruby… and others… begging for job…" she confesses and seats herself at the counter near the sink to face him. "Do you think I'm enough qualified as a housemaid? Will you give me recommendations?"

"I'm afraid, no," he laughs. "I want to keep you for myself." That is so true. Only not as a domestic.

"You're greedy, sheriff," she frowns and folds her arms.

He only smirks as he already knows when she refers to him this official it means she's mad or more often just being playful or naughty. And they say nothing else, casting mischievous looks at each other, 'till he finishes and she hands him a towel.

There's a silence he suddenly discovers. Expectant, electric, crucial silence. _Now or never._ He puts his hands on her thighs and drags her to the edge of the counter closer to him as he stands in front of it. She gasps within a second finding herself trapped in his arms and an inch away from his face.

He doesn't know what else he can say. He implied it every time, so clear, but then they turned it into a joke. Now he can only show that.

He fondles her cheek with his fingers, taking little time to be sure she's not protesting. And so she closes her eyes pressing her forehead against his and entwining her arms around his neck. He pulls her even closer, so tight against him, could be a bit uncomfortable. But they enjoy this moment as their breath mixed and she's tangled around him.

In that already flaming silence he hears his heart beating like a drum. _Just don't crash this time. Please, don't crash_.

He touches her lips softly, tasting, but soon becomes hungry for more. Open, deep, insatiable. Her moans just make him more eager, evoking his wildness… so affectionate wildness, 'till she craves for air and withdraws pushing him a little away.

"I'm sorry," he realizes it was too much, a first kiss turning into a devouring.

And next moment he gets really scared as she looks down, and shivers, and breathes hard, and blushes, and then voices his thoughts, "It's too much…" But she glances back at him while playing with the edges of his vest. "If not you… I would probably find myself in a rehab or a nuthouse... or if not you I just simply had no reason to stay here," her smile comes to return his confidence. "And I've been pressed by all these weird things happening without my knowing… You're the only one so pleasant, so life-affirming… But, please, let's not rush… If this means something to you or you just did…"

He cuts her off not allowing her finishing that absurd thought, and he puts it with feeling, wit and punctuation, "It does mean everything to me."

She beams at his words, slightly embarrassed, though, her eyes glistening with tears, and she pulls him back close for a hug and another kiss.

"If not you my heart wouldn't need to beat again," he whispers as he believes _she's the reason he was granted this second chance._


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I hate to do that, but we're gonna jump to the moment when the curse will be broken. And I believe, it's the last chapter...**

* * *

She's almost literally knocked down as her head is flooded with flashbacks. It takes time for her mind and her legs to be steady again and she gasps with realization, comprehending every event, every feeling she recalls now. She sits down. She needs to set every little piece of a memory back into its place. But the most important thing she already knows, so a radiant smile lightens her face and she lets happy tears flow.

She loses the track of time, can be minutes or an hour. But right when an image of a little boy with a wolf and an infant he holds in his arms completes the puzzle, she hears rapid steps and then the door just bursts open.

He's so excited, astir, happy. She can't stop her tears at the sight of him, once again at the recognition of _who he is to her, what they are to each other_. And when she gets up to dart towards him he's already at her side bringing them into the most meaningful and vital kiss.

Reassuring, breathtaking, fervent, it lasts forever. _She wants it to last forever_, but he eventually pulls back.

"Why are you crying?" he softly wonders wiping her tears away, kisses her lips again, kisses her face. "Don't."

"Screw the magic," she murmurs and embraces him tightly, exhaling in relief.

"I know," he smirks. "But we possess the greatest power which nothing can break."

She looks up at him, ponders, then knowingly grins, "Yep. And I want to feel it right now. I know I asked you not to rush, but that was… stupid." She speaks now with full awareness of how he can make her feel, so her body readily responds with its every cell to a yearning.

"I don't mind just holding you in my arms…"

"I mind," she protests.

He chuckles but pushes them slowly to the bedroom, having her pressed against him, he keeps placing teasing kisses on her mouth, her face, her neck, igniting her desire. But as soon as they fall on the bed he mighty passionately captivates her lips.

_Ohhh_, she always loved that flame and wildness of his neighboring affection and tenderness, a borderland between them so thin or rather it doesn't exist.

"Where are you going?" she's shocked as he withdraws and gets up.

"I think the door it still open. And we don't need spectators."

_But there'll be ears anyway, because they aren't quiet. _"Graham!" she groans.

He appears impishly shaking his head at her while loosening his tie.

"Stop here," she demands as she kneels on the edge of the bed when he approaches her.

He smirks while watching her with adoration glowing in his eyes strong like never before. Her hands anticipating in action. Too many buttons, too many clothes. He looks so fine in this suit, but, damn, she hates it now. She almost rips his shirt up, doesn't bother to take it off of his shoulders, and nuzzles her face into his bare chest. "That's mine," she whispers affectionately, her lips place multiple kisses upon his skin right where his heart is to be, "Mine." So true, incontestable, livelong.

Leaning, he makes them fall on the bed again, but unlike her, he's hasteless now divesting her of her clothes along with his caress down her body. 'Till he reaches her belly. "And that is mine," savouring the meaning behind, his voice full of tenderness, every word measured with love. Unconditional love. While kisses keep softly falling upon her skin.

"Yours," she exhales in felicity, seconds later, though, specifies, "Ours."

* * *

He remembers. Every little intimate step…

She kissed his bare chest, every single time, the left side of it, and he thought _if it could be that_…

Then above this she started to draw a heart with her fingertip on the same area… again and again. _Mmm, it should be that. _

Once he decided to push her a little. He stopped her in her tracks when they were walking back to the castle after their regular private bathing in the waters of a nearby river. Gazing at her with a tender smile he finally spoke softly, "You know that… I love you."

She casted her eyes down. _Embarrassed?_

"Don't hide," he asked, but she still pressed her face into his chest as she snuggled against his body. "I love you," he repeated whispering it into her hair.

"I know," all she said then, yet daring to look up at him with a beamy smile and tears in her eyes.

The first time she ventured to voice it was when they made love. Since then she echoed it multiply at the feel of him inside her, at every peak of pleasure, shamelessly, encouraging him.

And one day he woke up finding her sleepless and watching him – _that always was his privilege_. She leaned to kiss his chest, as usual the left side of it, then smiled and said so low and gently, "I love you."

It's all back now. Every little intimate thing.

She repeats it breathlessly between desperate moaning. As they collapse on the bed she idly starts to draw a heart with her fingertip over his sweaty chest. Then when finally regaining some consciousness and strength she leans over to kiss it and smiles at him. She lies on his chest as they keep gazing fondly at each other, he plays with her hair and then she sighs, grins and delivers it softly with knowing and feeling, "I love you, Graham... obscenely much."

That's when he grasps, no any magic, no any curse indeed would be able to destroy it, can ever make them apart. They could be stolen memories, but not this. And she'd tumble down to his feet, would unwittingly knock on his door or in any other way run across his path and since that moment they would be caused to stick together and would be falling again, deep and fast. And with the awakening comes they would surrender to the most powerful magic they possess, hidden safe in the hearts of each other, only for each other, forever.

And yes, with a new life now growing inside her as a proof and witness of their love...

* * *

**Note: Yep, finishing so pathetic. Couldn't be otherwise... **


End file.
